


Do You Want Me to Prove it To You?

by JajaLala



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chloé is not a virgin, Chloé literally clueless about having pleasurable sex, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Orgasm, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Marinette wants to educate Chloé, Masturbation, School Reunion, Sex Education, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some other pairings mentioned but not focused on, Top Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hotel room, slut shaming gets shut down... passionately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JajaLala/pseuds/JajaLala
Summary: Alternate Title: Sex Is Supposed to Feel Good?Marinette discovers at a 5-year reunion that Chloé is under a grave misconception about sex. Specifically, she doesn't believe women can orgasm. Marinette tries to tell her the truth, but Chloé remains unconvinced it's possible for women to orgasm... until Marinette proves it to her.





	Do You Want Me to Prove it To You?

Marinette took a deep breath before approaching the hotel. Even from across the street, she could see people getting their invitations checked at the door. She, for the fifth time since she left her apartment, checked her purse to make sure she still had the invitation. Then she took out her phone to double-check her appearance. Hair pulled into a bun, pink dress with a boat neck, and impeccable light makeup. After confirming there were no stray hairs and her makeup had not smudged, she could finally go to the party.

She was, despite her best efforts, nervous. She hadn’t set foot in the Bourgeois hotel since the graduation party. Now, back for their five-year reunion, she felt both nostalgia and pressure. She wanted people to be impressed, and she wanted to leave a good impression on some folks she had not seen in a while. Not that there were too many she hadn’t seen recently, though. She was still good friends with Alya, of course, as well as Nino and Adrien. Nathaniel and her exchanged letters (along with sketches). Kim jogged past the boutique where she worked several times a week. She had been invited to Rose and Juleka’s wedding last year. She found herself pretty regularly bumping into or interacting with her old classmates.

The one exception would be Chloé Bourgeois, who she had not seen since that graduation party. Well, at least not in person. Chloé showed up in magazines and on television, ever the celebrity presence. After graduation, Chloé had a brief modeling career. Marinette had, curious, bought the first magazine she appeared in. She hated to admit it, but Chloé made a good model. Marinette spent longer than what might be acceptable staring at Chloé posing, mouth in a familiar pout, but by some magic of photography made endearing. The next few magazines with Chloé ended up in a drawer of Marinette’s desk. Marinette was surprised when she stopped modeling, but Chloé had not disappeared from the magazines entirely. Marinette had passed by more than one gossip rag ranting about Chloé’s recent romantic escapades with politicians’ sons.

Now she would have the chance to see Chloé again. After all, Chloé was hosting this reunion herself. It was kind of her, but Marinette wondered how much Chloé had changed. She seemed to have chilled out a bit by the end of school, but Marinette and her never had a great relationship. Hell, they got into a shouting match at that graduation party, though Marinette could not for the life of her remember what started it.

As she handed the doorman her invitation, she recalled marching out of those very doors in a huff from the argument. It had not been a great end to the party, making a scene in front of all their classmates, but Alya had followed her out and they had hung out for the rest of the night. The doorman nodded her in, and she was back in the Bourgeois hotel.

Her eyes immediately picked out Alya, who was downing a flute of champagne. Marinette passed by a tray and grabbed a drink herself as she approached. “Alya! How’s it going?”

Alya smiled. “Fabulous, but in need of something to post. Selfie?”

Marinette leaned into Alya’s shoulder so she could take a photo. Just as she took the photo, Alix jumped behind them, making bunny ears behind their heads. They shared a laugh before setting up a proper three-person selfie. They puttered around for awhile, and Marinette caught up with various classmates. Eventually, her eyes were drawn to a tall blonde woman across the room.

The first thing Marinette thought was: There’s Chloé Bourgeois’s naked back. Well, not strictly naked per se, she was wearing a backless black dress. And it _worked_ on her. Marinette’s eyes followed the movement of her exposed spine and shoulder blades as she idly nabbed a cracker from a snack table. Her hair bounced as she laughed at a joke that… Kim? Yes, that was Kim across from her, made. Marinette couldn’t help but subtly move across the room to get a look at Chloé’s face.

Marinette went for another tray of alcohol that would allow her to at least see Chloé’s profile. She was smiling at Kim, while regaling him with some story. She waved a hand, as if to pantomime part of a scenario, and he laughed. Marinette wondered what the conversation was about, and wondered if she could join.

Then Chloé caught Marinette’s eyes.

Marinette paused, unsure of whether to greet her or politely avoid her. Their last interaction had been a fight, but that had been literally years ago. When it came to Chloé, though, Marinette did not want to underestimate how long she could hold a grudge.

Chloé’s face, at first, dropped. Not quite a frown, but no longer smiling. Then, as fast as it had dropped, it returned, and with it Chloé said a goodbye to Kim before going to Marinette. “So glad you could make it, Marinette.”

Marinette returned a smile. “Me too, thank you for hosting it.”

So they were at least on the level that they could exchange pleasantries. Marinette was a bit surprised when Chloé continued the conversation beyond that. “How are you doing? I’ve heard you’re working at a boutique now?”

Marinette did not expect Chloé to be keeping up with Marinette’s affairs. “Yes, how did you know?” Marinette realized too late that it sounded almost as if she were accusing Chloé of stalking her. She bit her lip, hoping Chloé would not take it as an insult and start a fight.

Chloé just laughed, a sound much nicer than Marinette remembered from high school. “Kim was just telling me about it.”

“Oh.” Marinette tried to relax. Chloé seemed to have changed for the better in the past five years. “Yes, it’s great work. How are you doing?”

Chloé shrugged. “Hosting parties, helping Daddy run the hotel, and trying to find a husband that makes him happy.”

Marinette cocked her head at that. “A husband that makes him happy?”

“Yes, he’s been trying to set me up with some of his friends’ sons...”

“Is that why you dated that council member’s son last year?”

Chloé smirked. “I didn’t take you for the type to read gossip, Marinette.”

Marinette flushed. “Sorry, I just happened to see it, and you are an old classmate, after all-”

“Don’t be sorry, I want people to know when I date. I’m glad I’m famous enough that even _you_ ended up hearing about it.”

Marinette nodded, a little afraid that if she spoke again she might seem like a stalker.

“Well, it was lovely to catch up, but I’ve just spotted Ivan and should greet him. Toodaloo!”

Chloé left, heels clacking authoritatively on the floor. Marinette watched her go, backless dress still mesmerizing. The neck of the dress tied up behind her neck, and Marinette idly wondered if she tugged on the knot if it might fall-

Marinette pinched her arm. Just because Chloé was suddenly nice and confident without being too cocky and had a nice laugh didn’t mean she should start fantasizing about her in the middle of the party. Five years _had_ changed Chloé, and Marinette was not prepared for that. She was used to fire-breathing, sassy, ready-to-brawl Chloé. She was accustomed to countering rude snarky comments, not light-hearted jabs and jokes. And when Marinette was not distracted by Chloé being a bitch, she had to face that Chloé was maybe, possibly, a little bit attractive to Marinette. Or that Marinette maybe had a type: blonde models.

Marinette needed a distraction. Mylene was not chatting with anyone, she should catch up with her.

They caught up, and started chatting at length about whatever caught their fancy. At some point, Alix joined in. Then Sabrina. Then Alya. And, in true Alya fashion, she turned the conversation sexual.

“It’s just, like, after waiting all day, I sometimes just wanna _pounce_ on Nino, you know?”

Mylene nodded. “Once, Ivan was gone on a business trip for a week, and after he got off the plane I took him straight to a hotel.”

Chloé approached the group, and Sabrina moved to let her in the circle.

“I love a good dick,” Alix confirmed, “I used to go to clubs, but nowadays being so busy I’ve gotten really into those hook-up apps. They’re just so efficient.”

Chloé’s face shriveled in disgust. “Um, what?”

The group turned to her. Marinette held her breath. Hadn’t Chloé changed? Or was that Marinette hoping too much?

Alix crossed her arms. “Got something against me fucking?”

Chloé pursed her lips. “I just thought you had more respect for yourself.”

Marinette could feel the familiar pulse of anger flow through her in reaction to Chloé’s words.

“Excuse me?” Alix narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah, what the hell, Chloé?” Alya joined in.

“A person is worthy of respect regardless of their sexual history,” Marinette spelled out for Chloé.

Chloé stayed stubborn. “A girl who wants to have sex is just giving away her body to please men, I just thought Alix was above that.”

Marinette clenched her fists. She did not want to start a scene, but holy shit what the hell? She glanced at the other group members, and it seemed like they were almost all ready to start a shouting match. And Marinette was ready to join them.

But Marinette was older now, more mature. She did not want a repeat of graduation. She could find a decent way to deal with this. First: Remove Chloé from public. She grabbed Chloé’s wrist. “You. With me. Now.”

Chloé sputtered something, but nothing intelligible. Marinette went to a hallway before turning to face Chloé, still not letting go of her wrist. “Can you get us into a room? Privately?”

Chloé’s face was red, eyes wide, mouth open. She clenched her mouth shut as she pulled her hand out of Marinette’s grip. “Y-yes, give me a moment.”

One quick conversation with the front desk and they had a key to a nearby room.

“What is this about, Marinette?” Chloé asked as soon as they entered the room.

Marinette took a deep breath. Perhaps Chloé was just ignorant. “Why would you say it’s not respectable to have a sex life?”

Chloé snorted. “Here to lecture me? Just like high school?”

This was back to her familiar, bitchy Chloé that she could handle. No more hesitation and letting Chloé lead the conversation. Marinette steeled her voice, “Answer the question.”

Somehow, that worked, Chloé pouting as she responded. “Isn’t it obvious? Sex is just something for men. I understand that girls have to give it to make relationships work, but a girl who gives it out to random men… why would Alix put herself through that? Especially since I thought she was an independent, feminist kind of woman.”

Marinette’s anger was paused by some confusion. “What do you mean ‘sex is just something for men’?”

“What is this, 20 questions?” Chloé countered. When Marinette did not respond, just glaring at Chloé, she continued. “Well I mean, it’s like, pleasurable or whatever for them,” Chloé was avoiding her eyes again, “Whereas it’s just painful for the girl.”

Marinette had a sneaking suspicion about the source of this misconception. “Chloé, are you a virgin?”

“What?” Chloé flushed, but met Marinette’s eyes again to throw an insulted look. “Of course not! I’m no slut, but I’ve dated several men and gotten to that point!”

Somehow that was even worse. Marinette’s anger was quickly being replaced with concern. “And those experiences were never pleasurable? At all?”

Chloé snorted. “No? Sometimes they were tolerable. But like, they were my boyfriends or whatever, so I did it for them. That’s why boys date, after all, so they can cum or whatever and work out their frustrations."

Marinette’s concerns were mounting every minute. “Have you considered that maybe some woman have sex to cum as well.”

Chloé snorted. “What are you talking about? Women can’t cum.”

What.

Marinette was slack-jawed. Was this a joke? “Chloé, girls can orgasm.”

Chloé stared a moment at Marinette. Then she laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Marinette stared at Chloé. Perfect cheekbones, slender fingers, and black dress clinging tightly to her curves. How many men had such a beauty in their bed and failed to cherish her? To the point where Chloé thought sex wasn’t meant to be pleasurable in any way?

“We should head back-” Chloé started.

Marinette raised an arm in front of her, pressing her hand against the wall and blocking Chloé from going past her. “Wait, Chloé, I’m not joking. Girls can orgasm. Sex isn’t supposed to hurt. It’s supposed to be pleasurable for _both_ parties.”

Chloé was frozen. Brows furrowed, as though processing the information.

“I don’t know exactly how all the men you’ve had sex with have been treating you up to this point, but they were clearly not being considerate or respectful of you. You… You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

Chloé stared at her, eyes searching Marinette’s. Then they clenched shut. “Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

Marinette scoffed. “I’m being serious!”

“Can you prove it?” Chloé asked with her arms crossed.

Marinette glanced back down at the tight dress. The knot on the back of Chloé’s neck, that would be so easy to tug… She slipped the hand not on the wall to Chloé’s waist, tugging her closer. The move seemed to surprise Chloé, bringing back that shocked expression, but she didn’t shove Marinette off. Marinette spoke quietly, “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

Chloé gaped, seemingly unable to make words. Her lips were parted, but a tongue snaked over them as if anticipating what could occur. Her uncertain expression was not something Marinette commonly saw in high school. Seeing the old high school bully off-balance and at Marinette’s mercy flamed Marinette’s desire in a way she couldn’t have predicted.

Marintte moved her other hand to Chloé’s cheek, and leaned in closer. “I said: Do you want me to prove it to you?”

Chloé whispered, “Yes.”

Marinette pulled Chloé’s face to her own, bringing their mouths together. She started off gently, letting their lips slip naturally against one another. The hand on Chloé’s waist wrapped tighter, so Marinette could feel the press of her chest against her own. Chloé’s hands hovered, uncertain, before settling on Marinette’s shoulders. At some point, squeezing her hand into the flesh above Chloé’s hips led to Chloé releasing a gasp. Marinette took the opened mouth as an opportunity to slip a tongue in, and commenced in a more thorough exploration of Chloé’s mouth.

After some time, Chloé pulled back. Marinette felt a tinge of annoyance that she would pull back, and wondered how she could prevent it from occurring again. Chloé’s face was cherry-red, lips wet, but eyes remaining familiarly defiant. Marinette felt like she had been presented with the challenge of the century.

And Marinette loved a challenge.

Chloé’s voice shook, but only slightly. “You trying to give me an orgasm just from kissing me?”

Marinette licked her own lips. “It’s called foreplay, honey.”

Apparently Chloé was not prepared for pet-names, since being called ‘honey’ made her avert her eyes. Well, if Chloé was going to look away, Marinette would make her pay attention again. She pressed Chloé’s shoulders into the closest wall, and pressed herself against Chloé. Now Chloé couldn’t pull back again either, and Marinette could drive their interaction. They kissed again, heat growing. Marinette’s hand began to slide along Chloé’s bare back, running up and down her spine. The move caused Chloé to jolt forward, only to be held down by Marinette’s body.

“Mar-” Marinette interrupted with a kiss. “Marinette-” Chloé gasped between kisses.

Since she seemed to be in a chatty mood, Marinette moved away from her mouth, peppering kisses down Chloé’s neck. Chloé tilted her neck for further access, and her head fell against the wall as she melted into Marinette’s arms.

Chloé continued, “You know- Marinette,” Her eyes fluttered closed as Marinette sucked the neck below her ear. “My past… dates have done foreplay too, sometimes, but still-”

Marinette grabbed Chloé’s thigh, pulling it up so Marinette was between Chloé’s legs. “Only sometimes?” Marinette muttered against Chloé’s neck.

A sigh escaped Chloé. Marinette got a heady rush hearing these unfamiliar sounds out of Chloé. If she knew back in high school that a few well-placed kisses and some wandering hands could have reduced Chloé to this, perhaps Marinette could have solved more of their fights. She felt as though she was unlocking a set of Chloé cheat-codes, and she was addicted to figuring out as many codes as possible.

A nibble on the ear led to a shudder. “Marinette!” Chloé whined. Another press against the spine and she squirmed against Marinette. A bite on the neck caused Chloé to push her back.

“Marinette!” Her tone this time was chastising. “Did you just bite me?”

She had that same expression of insult that plagued her face in their many fights, but it was hard to take it too seriously when she was sweating, trapped against Marinette with a red face. Marinette was also distracted with the realization that she liked when Chloé was a tiny bit resistant. “Just trying some things out,” Marinette told her while tracing the bite with a fingertip, “Did you like it?”

“Did I-” Chloé sputtered a moment, “How could you ask me that with a straight face?”

“Whatever is going on here is definitely not straight.”

Chloé laughed at that, relaxing. That was good, Chloé needed to relax more. Marinette realized that maybe being up against a wall was maybe not the most comfortable place to be pinned.

Fortunately, the hotel room had a bed.

Marinette pulled Chloé and pushed her onto the bed, enjoying being able to manhandle her. A kissed Chloé, it turned out, was a much more cooperative Chloé than usual. Chloé stayed sitting up, leg hanging off the edge, as Marinette got into her lap and spread her legs on either side of her. Chloé looked up at her, open mouthed, waiting for guidance.

Marinette gave her a quick kiss before whispering in her ear. “Chloé, what do you like?”

“What do I- I don’t know?” Chloé was breathless.

“How do you mastur-” Marinette paused upon realization, “Wait, have you ever masturbated?”

Chloé pouted, glancing away. “Of course I’ve tried once or twice but-” Her voice got softer, “But it still just hurt.”

Marinette’s hands were idly moving along Chloé’s back as she spoke, “When you say that it hurts… were you just trying to penetrate yourself?”

“What else would I be doing?”

Marinette was very shocked with this discovery. Chloé was practically a virgin when it came to pleasure. Marinette could feel anger underneath her own arousal, anger that Chloé had never been given a thorough sex education, and that despite being with multiple men that none of them had the expertise or basic human compassion to recognize that Chloé needed help. Beyond that anger, though, Marinette found a sick, almost twisted desire building within herself to be the one to introduce Chloé to this world she thought she could not be a part of. _I could be the first_. Marinette wanted to milk every minute as she let Chloé feel pleasure for the first time. “Chloé, on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being ‘this feels the worst’, 5 being ‘this feels okay’, and 10 being ‘this feels incredible’, I want you to rank the things I do to you.”

Chloé snorted. “What is this, a survey?”

Marinette chose to suck on Chloé’s neck first. She started near the chin. After a bit of that, she pulled back.

Chloé frowned, “Why’d you stop?”

“Scale?” Marinette asked.

“I’m not gonna do a stupid scale,” Chloé rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want to do things without any feedback. Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no,” Chloé stuttering was adorable.

“If you want me to ‘prove it to you’, I need to know what you like. And since you don’t know what you like, we’re going to find out. So you’re going to rank these things on a scale for me, okay?”

Chloé huffed, but relented. “Fine.”

“So what was that kiss on your neck?”

“I forgot. You’ll have to do it again.”

So Marinette did.

“Six?” Chloé whispered hesitantly.

Marinette moved down the neck.

“Five? Five and a half? I don’t-”

She went to where her neck met her shoulder.

“S-seven… Maybe… this feels kind of dumb-” Marinette tried a light bite, “Ah! Nine!”

Marinette smirked as she pulled back. “So you do like biting.”

“Shut up.”

Marinette tugged the knot at the back of Chloé’s neck. “We could do more if-”

“Yes,” Chloé acquiesced.

Marinette untied it, and it fell down so Chloé was left in just the skirted section of the dress. Marinette’s eyes widened as she took in the sight. “No bra?”

“There’s a bra built into the dress,” Chloé crossed her arms across her naked breasts, starting to get shy.

Marinette pushed her so she was lying on the bed, and grabbed her wrists to uncover her breasts. She gathered Chloé’s hands above her, and pinned them down with her left hand while her right cupped a smooth breast. She flicked the nipples as she lowered her mouth over Chloé’s collarbone. She continued her ministrations as Chloé let out exclamations and numbers below her. Her mouth eventually reached Chloé’s breast, sucking on it as Chloé moaned. Daringly, Marinette brought her teeth against the nipple, not quite biting it but pressing around them with a threat.

Chloé’s squeaked. “Nine!”

Her hand moved to Chloé’s legs, pulling up the skirt so she could explore her thighs. Running her fingers lightly over them and making circles elicited some good numbers, and Marinette could feel sweat that built up with the heat between her legs. Marinette moved her head up to Chloé’s, pressing a reassuring kiss against her forehead as her hand met Chloé’s panties.

“W-what will you put in there?” Chloé asked, seeming nervous.

“I don’t have to put anything in if you don’t want me to,” Marinette reassured.

Chloé’s face scrunched up. “Isn’t that how a girl should get an orgasm?”

“Do you know what the clitoris is?” Marinette asked.

“Of course I know! What do you take me for!”

“Can you point out where yours is?”

Chloé averted her eyes.

Marinette pressed gently against Chloé’s mound. She pressed in different places until Chloé began to rate one area very highly. Then Marinette ran a finger up and down that area, feeling the split of her labia underneath the underwear. Chloé began to raise her hips in reaction.

Marinette pulled Chloé back up, and changed their position to be easier on Marinette’s wrist. Chloé between Marinette’s legs, her bare back against Marinette’s chest, and her legs spread for Marinette to reach into. In this position, Marinette was also able to suck on the back of Chloé’s neck. Chloé’s complete acceptance of the position change was so obedient, Marinette wished she had tried this years ago.

As Marinette continued stroking, Chloé’s numbers became interspersed with comments. “Marinette- I feel hot, it feels kind of… Ah! Ten! Whatever you just did right there was a ten! I’m sorry I’m so sweaty, I- it’s hard to think right now but- nine, yes, could you try a little faster?… Oh, just like- ten! Ten! Eleven!”

Marinette was now making frantic circles. She was glad Chloé’s underwear was something thin and smooth. She could smell Chloé’s sweat, but the arousing scent did not warrant any apology. Chloé was squirming in her arms, gasping and moaning whenever Marinette sped up or gave her a little bite. At some point, Marinette pinched a nipple and elicited the cutest squeak.

“Marinette! Twelve! Twenty! Ah~!” Chloé started to shake, legs kicking suddenly. Marinette kept her hand down there, but greatly slowed down as an orgasm wracked Chloé’s body. As Chloé turned to jelly, Marinette slid her hand out from under the skirt to wrap both her arms around Chloé’s body. Chloé stilled, but was still breathing heavily. She leaned back against Marinette, bringing her own arms up to cling onto Marinette’s. Marinette rested her chin in the crook of Chloé’s shoulder.

They stayed in that pose for a minute or so, as Chloé caught her breath.

“So you’re saying,” Chloé finally spoke, “That some women experience that _every time_ they have sex?”

“Yeah,” Marinette confirmed, “Or at least most of the time. Or at least get somewhere near that point. Or they have multiple orgasms in one session.”

Chloé groaned. “Fucking… Jesus, Marinette, I’m more aroused than I’ve ever been in my life, and you didn’t even take off my underwear.”

Marinette smirked and kissed her cheek. “I’m pretty pleased with my work as well.”

“…Thank you.”

Marinette stilled at that. Hearing the cockiest girl in her old class sincerely thank her for something? An unanticipated, but not unwelcome event. “No problem. You deserved it, your previous lovers sound like absolute shitheads.”

“They were,” Chloé confirmed, “But it makes Daddy happy.”

“How would your dad feel about you bringing home a girlfriend?”

Chloé froze. Marinette immediately wished she kept her mouth shut. Just because she unlocked Chloé’s orgasms didn’t mean Chloé would want to… I mean, they hadn’t seen each other in five years, this was just a one-time thing…

“I don’t know,” Chloé admitted, turning around to face Marinette with a smirk, “But I’d like to find out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“...And so, Alix, I offer my sincerest apologies. I was under some misconceptions about sexuality, and now I’ve been corrected. My comments were wrong and rude to you. I admire that you have the will and determination to chase your own happiness and pleasure.”

Alix stared at Chloé. “Does this have anything to do with the hickies all over your neck?”

Chloé slapped her neck and heat rose to her face. She put on her best ‘there-is-no-scandal-going-on’ smile before speaking. “I’ll be right back… Let me just grab some concealer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does Chloenette count as a rare-pair? They need more content.  
> First real smut. Came out a lot longer than intended, but I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
